This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is the fourth leading cause of death in the U.S. and is associated with a 10-fold higher risk of disability. It is prevalent among older adults and severely compounds the age related declines in physical function and exacerbates physical disability. Exercise as a cornerstone in the prevention and rehabilitation of disability in COPD patients;however, the mechanisms of improvement are not well understood, and there is controversy as to the optimal exercise modality for COPD patients. In older healthy adults, we have found that those with the D allele of the ACE gene who report high levels of activity, especially those who report participating in strength training, are less likely to develop a mobility limitation as compared to those with the II genotype. In COPD patients, the D allele has been shown to be associated with greater strength. Due to the fact that the optimal exercise program for COPD patients has yet to be identified coupled with the notion that ACE genotype may play a role in patients[unreadable][unreadable]?? responses to exercise training, a fully powered, randomized clinical trial is needed to examine the effect of genotype on the responses to both aerobic and strength training. The primary aim of this pilot investigation is to evaluate the feasibility of a 4-month strength training intervention, adherence to the intervention, drop-out from the study and variability in the change in strength measurements in COPD patients with the II and DD ACE genotypes.